Unexpected
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: What would it be like to be in heat? Well, one of the members of the Dino Squad is a bout to find out. Let the chaos begin.


**Warning:** There is a couple of "lemons" in this chapter right off so if you want to skip them just look for the "_**\- - - - -**_"s.

**Chapter 1**

.

Neil "Buzz" Buzmati was absolutely miserable.

It all started that morning when he woke up. He had gotten up feeling a little hotter then normal and horny as hell but thought nothing of. He simply got into a cold shower hoping it would help.

It didn't.

_**\- - - - -**_ He stood there for ten minutes just soaking in the icy water, gasping and panting as his heat rose a notch or two higher and he become more and more arosed. Finally he was forced to take himself in hand and take care of it. He let out a long, low moan as his most heated flesh was finally paied attention to.

Pleasure instantly shot up his spine as he first gently graspted his stiff rod, then a bit harder and started pumping. It was slow at first, then gradually got faster. He shuddered, gasped, panted and moaned, throwing his head back, eyes shutting tight and biting his bottom lip to try to muffle the noises falling from his lips as his hips jerked unsteadily. This was like nothing he had ever expireanced before. Sure he had jacked off a time or two - what teen male didn't? - but something, something was different, it was like a liquid fire had been poured into his viens, searing, tingling, igniting an even grater pleasure then he had before been capable of bringing himself.

Buzz brought his hand up to rub his thumb over the tip of his head, his nail gently scraping the slit and causing him to bite his lip harder to keep the scream of exteacy from escaping and bring his parents running.

He was close. So close. He was right there, teetering on the eadge yet unable to jump.

Buzz sank to his knees, leanded over slightly, reached behind him and stuck a finger inside himself.

It was weird, but not exactly unpleasant. He thrust his finger in and out a bit before slowly entering another finger. That hurt a bit but there was a kind of pleasure there was well, eliciting another shudder. He was rocking back and forth now, mouth was open and he was once more moaing and huffing. His fingers brushed agenst someing inside him - his prostate probably but he was in no position to think at the moment - just as he scraped his nail over his slit again.

Buzz's world exploded in a blinding flash of white and fireworks.

He might have screamed, or maybe not, he didn't know or care. All he knew was that when he came to he was collapsed over the edge of the tub, gasping for breath and completely boneless. Never had he ever experianced an orgasme so intense. **\- - - - - **

He was finally fully "aware" of the cold water raining down on him and making him shiver uncontrollably and hurry through the rest of his shower.

He had hurried to school once dressed with only a piece of toast for breakfast so he wasn't late.

Now he was sitting in Science and was hot and horny as hell again. He felt even worse though since he couldn't just hop into a cold shower and jack off this time. On top of that there was something in the air, something that was arousing him even more. It was. . .heady, thick, it was hard to think. He was actually dizzy from it.

Biting his lip as descritely as possibly, Buzz shifted in his seat - again - to try to relieve the pressure on his crotch so it wasn't so distracting without drawing attention to himself. He clentched his fists as the fabric of his pants brushed agenst him. It was pure torture.

A nudge to his side had him looking over to his left.

Caruso was looking at him funny, concerned look.

Buzz tried to give him a reasuring smile but was sure it came off more a grimace instead.

Up front Ms. Myonihan flipped to another slide as she continued her discussion on the various mating habits of different animals. The slide was showing a group of snakes all slithering over one another. It looked more like they were trying to tie themsleves into one big knot rather then mate. But ohhh, the thought. Slithering, sliding, grinding. . .it was too much.

Buzz couldn't take it anymore, he tentively raised a hand and waited - impatiantly - to be called on.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait for long as Ms. Moynihand looked up just then a gentlky called, "yes Buzz?"

With as steady a voice as he could manage Buzzed asked, "may I go to the bathroom?"

Ms. Moynihand looked at Buzz, looked at the clock and then back to Buzz. She took in his pale, flushed face and barely conceald uncomfortable look. "There's only five minutes of class left," she told him, "can't you hold it until then?"

Buzz frantically shook his head and minutely shifted again.

"Alright then, but I would like to see you after class."

"Thank you." Buzz quickly got up and on shaky legs and as quickly as possible without running, left the classroom. He wanted to cry - he was never wearing tight jeans ever again.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Buzz took off. He flew down the hallway, slipped around a corner and charged head first through the door to the boy's room. He entered a middle stall, looked the door and unzipped his fly.

_**\- - - - -**_ Buzz took his throbing member in hand and immediately started fisting himself at a frantic pace. His hips were thrusting almost as fast as his hand and he was leaning agenst the door of the stall for suport, his hand clawing at the door in a desperate atempt to try ground to ground himself. He brought his hand up to hols the top of the door as his back arched.

He wasn't going to last long, he could tell.

Buzz was able to push himself off the door and lean agenst the wall instead and position himself above the toilet. He pressed a finger to the base of the underside of his member, slowly dragged it up to press, pinch, roll and squeeze the tip of his head. He clamped his teeth together as he came for the second time that day. **\- - - - -**

Buzz panted and gasped for air as he leaned his head agenst the wall for suport.

Once he got his breathing under some control, he zipped up, flushed the toilet, and walked over to the sink. He was pale except for the pink blush across his cheecks and covered in sweat. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face.

"What is wrong with me," he asked himself.

Straightening, Buzz left the bathroom and made his way back to class. That smell, that heady, dizzying, brain numing smell. It hit him the face like a sucker punch and surounded him. He tried to ignor it but it was already having its effects on him. He wanted to cry again.

Taking shallow breaths in the hopes that, that would help at the very least keep his head clear - since it was too late to keep from becoming "excited" again; at least partially.

Gritting his teeth, Buzz made his way back to his seat. He ignored the last minute of class and just put his head on his desk. He didn't care if he would get into even more trouble or if people would start to talk about him, he wanted crawl into a hole and die.

The bell rang and the rest of the studentsstarted filing out. Soon it was just him and Ms. Moynihand left. Buzz took a deep breath, glad The Smell had diffused a bit so he could breathe again and not have every breath he took go straight to his cock.

"Buzz," Ms. Moynihand called gentlyand Buzz groaned under his breath. He grit his theeth - he was doing that a lot today - and stood up. Steeling himself, he made his way down to the front desk. He stood in front of his teacher, mentor and second mother figure, once more trying not to figit. He wanted to go home - he was done with this - he was going run a cold bath, add ice cubes to it and spend the rest of the day there.

"Alright, what's wrong," Ms. M asked, an eyebrow raised.

Buzz flushed scarlet, his eyes widened and his his mouth dropped open a bit in a look of embaressment. He was completely mortified. How could he possibly tell her that he all of a sudden found himself as randy as a rabbit in the Spring time for no aparent reason what so ever? He couldn't. It was that simple, he couldn't.

"Well," Ms. M asked when Buzz was quiet for almost a full minute with nothing but a look of abjack horror on his face.

"W-w-w, uh, y-you see, um. . ." Buzz could feel his face grow hotter by the second. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

"You've been acting strange all period," Ms. Moynihand continued. "And now you -" She suddenly cut herself off and took a step closer to him. A look crossed her face that did not reasure Buzz at all.

Ms. M leaned in close, well past the "personal space bubble", and sniffed him.

Buzz wanted to die again.

Ms. M's eyes narrowed as she leaned back.

"M-ms. M?"

"Th-that can't be," she murmered quietly. "It's impossible. How?"

"Ms. M?" Buzz was starting to freak out now. Ms. M never got this lost in her thoughts.

Maybe he really was sick or something.

Suddenly, Ms. Moynihands eyes snapped up to meet his and the pit in his stomach dropped further. Now Buzz wasn't just freaking out, he was scared. He didn't like that look in his mentor's eyes or how quiet she was being.

"Buzz. . ." she began, "I'm not sure how this is possible, or how to even tell you."

Buzz gulped and tried to prepare himself for the worse. "What?" His hands were shaking.

She looked down again as she continued, "the only possible thing I can think of to explain this would be that the Primordial Ooze inside of you has somehow mutated your DNA even further then I had thought, would have ever thought, and possibly even further then others."

Oh man, he was dieing wasn't he?

"We'll have to run some tests once we get back to the lighthouse though to be sure."

Tests? So he wasn't dieing then? If he was dieing then they wouldn't need to do tests right?

Ms. M took a deep, steadying breath before looking Buzz right in the eye again. "Somehow Buzz, you are in heat. As in your body is ready to take a mate and start creating the next generation."

Buzz just staired at the eldery lady for a momnet, his mind not fully comprehending what he had just be told, then, "what?"

His eyes rolled to the back of hishead as he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

.

**A/N:** Well, that was chapter 1. If I don't get many reviews I may just keep it a one shot and keep it there or only ad a second chapter. Let me know what you all think and if you want it to be longer then just a 1 / 2 shot.


End file.
